How You Remind Me
by Tais T
Summary: A sequel to "I'm Not Sure What Love Is, but I Guess I Love You". What happens when life goes on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again to those who have read my first F4 Story=) this is the sequel. I know I promised it a long time ago, and I did write it a long time ago, I've just been busy with other things and another story… but I re-read my F4 story and decided to do the sequel. I just miss writing about Johnny and Amara=) so here it is. Titled after "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. And though I don't normally give names to chapters, in this story I'll try to do that. And yes, the story was inspired by 'I'll Be There' by Pinkchick. Great story, btw!**

**A Heart Worth Breaking**

Amara entered an empty laboratory in Baxter and turned the lights on. After putting on a white gown she checked the watches. 5 am. Even Reed is asleep.

The girl came up to her working table and opened one of the boxes on it, taking out a test tube rest with test tubes filled with different color liquids. She carefully placed it on the desk and took a deep breath.

_Hope it will go better than it was yesterday._

Yesterday was the first day of independent testing of a medicine both Amara and Reed were working on for almost half a year. The one that will be able to cure genetic deceases, it was based on that combination that cured Amara herself months ago.

When Amara and Reed tested the girl's vitals back then they were both amazed. They thought it was impossible, Amara should have been dead according to all laws of genetic, and that's when they saw a possibility of using that formula on others. Reed said it was the reason he launched the space trip years ago, that turned four people into superheroes, saving human lives. That time it didn't work out exactly like he imagined, but this time Reed was going to make a hundred and ten percent of it.

Amara never hesitated to join him. Her main aim was finding a cure for ichthyosis.

Amara turned on the computer and took a liquid from one of the tubes with a pipe, then carefully placed it on the instrument glass of the strongest microscope they had in the lab. She needed to check the formula again, even though she already knew it by heart. Just to make sure. Yesterday other scientists weren't that impressed.

_That's just because they haven't started real tests _yet_. _

The girl was adjusting the lenses when a male voice interfered.

"I could never think anyone will be in this lab earlier than me."

Amara smiled a little and didn't even look back. It was Reed, she could now distinguish his voice from anyone else's, considering how much time they've spent in the lab together.

"Haven't you gotten used to it yet?" she huffed.

"Still in process. Everything's okay in here?"

"Looks like it. Those guys _have_ to like it."

"Well, let's hope," Reed put a gown on too and turned on other computers.

"If they won't I'll kick their asses," Amara finally contented herself with the focus and bent down to the microscope.

Reed huffed and took another test tube from the rest.

"Check samples 7 through 10, I'll deal with the rest," Amara understood Reed's intentions.

"Got it."

They both became silent.

Amara was enjoying being in the lab with Reed. Doing what was important for her. she enjoyed talking to Reed as well, because all they were talking about was their project. While everything that others wanted to talk to her about seemed to be Johnny.

First days after Amara's miraculous recover were a fairy tale, they spent most of it in each other arms, making up for the days Amara was absent. And when Amara told Johnny she and Reed will be working on a medicine together the guy joked that it's "Storms' fate" to fall in love with geeks, though his 'beloved geek' is hotter. But when Amara and Reed started to practically spend nights in the lab, Johnny's attitude changed.

When he told her that he's missing her for the first time, Amara gave him the most passionate kiss she could and promised that all that work was not for long. Then she mildly escaped Johnny's arms and rushed to the lab.

After about couple of months, when even Ben noticed that 'Matchstick is about to break', Amara followed Ben's advise and agreed to put the work on hold and go out with Johnny. She has never been a fan of such things but decided it won't kill her. She was so wrong.

First, the dress. It was too short, too tight and too open for her liking. And even Sue's promises that she looks amazing and the adoration in Johnny's eyes didn't prove her the opposite. Johnny immediately slid his arm around her waist, saying he will burn anyone who tries to hit on her.

But with all those guys Amara eventually had to deal herself, because in about half an hour after their arrival at the club Johnny was already on the dance floor. He asked Amara to join him but that she rejected firmly, knowing it's definitely not her cup of tea.

The other thing was the girls. The way they stared at her made Amara long for the times she could throw cold water on them all, not that she normally was missing her powers much. And the way those girls were looking at Johnny… now that made Amara want to throw _boiling_ water on them. That was the feeling of jealousy, for the first time in her life Amara was experiencing it, and the feeling didn't make the night any better. But she had to give it to Johnny, he wasn't drinking. Turned out that promise he gave after the night Amara left for the NGA with Max wasn't just words.

That night made Amara think of how different she and Johnny were. Not that she never thought about that before, but now it was not that he was a famous superhero and she was a dying product of genetic experiments with no friends or family, she realized that even when she's healthy and not alone anymore, there still are worlds between them.

"Mine is all clear," Reed spoke finally.

"Mine too," Amara nodded and yawned involuntarily.

"How long have you been sleeping?" Reed looked at her with concern.

"Um… "

"You need coffee," Reed shook his head.

"Yeah, I guess. You want some?"

"No, I'm good."

Amara headed towards the kitchen, thoughts swirling around what she and Reed were about to do today.

"I'm scared, Sue."

Johnny's voice interfered in Amara's thoughts. She frowned and looked around, trying to figure where his voice was coming from, and then realized she was standing near the kitchen doors and the voice was coming from there.

"Johnny, I'm sure it's not that bad," Sue's calm voice replied.

Amara frowned and stepped closer to the doors, still unnoticed by the siblings.

_What are they talking about? What could Johnny be scared of?_

"Sue, it is," Johnny's voice sounded frustrated and tired. "It's like she doesn't want to be with me! spend time with me!"

"She's just been busy with Reed in the lab, that's all."

"Sue, I still don't get it. Reed cured Amara with that chemical combination, right? Why can't they just take it and use on other people?"

"Johnny, it's not like that. Her ichthyosis was cured in NGA by scientists, they have been treating Amara to cure her for almost two years, and the ways they were using… trust me, no one will be able to handle that."

"And why she could?"

"In her profile it is stated that in the beginning they blocked all her sensors; that is why they were able to do what they did. And the extraction that Reed got from that substance from Mariana Trench – it's a raw material. It fixed Amara's DNA when it was destructing her from the inside, so it apparently has some effects on genes… but we don't know _which_ effect exactly. So they still need to research…"

Amara heard Johnny sigh.

"Johnny, she's just tired," it was Susan again.

"Yeah, and she sends me out because of that?"

"What'd you mean 'sent you out'?"

Sue's voice was soft like she was trying to reason her younger brother and calm him down.

"She tells me to go out with my friends! 'Have some fun'!"

Even though Amara couldn't see Johnny she was sure he had a grimace of pain on his face while saying those last words.

"I'm sure she just doesn't want you to be bored staying in here all the time while she's in the lab. Johnny," Susan sighed, "I understand how you feel, trust me, I do. I am scared sometimes too that Reed doesn't love me anymore because he is always in the lab and not with me."

"I thought you're over that already?"

"You can't just switch it off. I really want to blow up that stupid lab just to see Reed more often."

"Sounds like a plan," Johnny huffed bitterly. "Want me to help you?"

Sue huffed too, just softer.

"I would never do that. First, there's no use, Reed will build another laboratory. And second, I wouldn't do that because I love Reed. If he's happy doing all those researches, trying to save the world, then I'm happy too. And what Reed and Amara are doing in there is really important, for both of them, and for all mankind. I would never try to stop them just because I miss Reed and I'm sure you wouldn't as well just for the same reason."

"For the same reason? Hey, I don't love Reed!" Johnny chuckled and Sue giggled.

"Now that's my little brother! Are you hungry?"

"No, Sue… sometimes I think all that's happening around is for another reason," Johnny's voice was serious again.

"What reason?"

"That's fair, Sue. You know me, I've never been the caring and loving type, I've hurt people… well… okay, girls… just because… well, because I was me. and now the girl I care about doesn't feel the same towards me. that's fair…"

"Johnny, you're wrong…"

"No Sue, I'm right. It's that I worth it. Worth being treated like that. I deserved it. guess I've broken so many hearts that my heart now worth breaking."

"Johnny…" Sue's voice cracked.

"Good morning, Mrs. Thomas! Mr. Tukholsky!" Amara heard Reed's loud voice from the entrance and only then realized she has been sitting on the floor near the kitchen, hiding her face in hands.

_The experts! They're here!_

The girl jumped on her feet and ran towards the lab.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Well, that was better than yesterday," Reed shook his head, uploading test tubes into the refrigerator.

"Yeah, I didn't even have to kick them," Amara huffed. She was sitting on the stool, looking at the monitor before her. "But if we don't find a way to stabilize the sample five…"

"We will figure it out, I'm sure," the man looked at her, but Amara just raised her eyebrow ironically.

"Hello geniuses," Sue's voice came from the entrance. "May I congratulate you?"

"Everything went good today," Reed came to his wife and hugged her.

"Well, it could've been better," Amara shook her head. "We still have a lot of work."

"But you also have a right to take a break," Sue smiled, "and eat. Come on, everyone's here, even Ben and Alicia. We have a very special lasagna tonight."

"Sounds good," Reed nodded. "Amara, come on, we _really_ need a break."

"I would never think I'll hear something like that coming from Reed Richards," Amara huffed but still stood up.

"Me neither, actually," Sue looked at her husband surprised.

"Sue, are you sure you're okay in here? Maybe, you should go to the hospital? The delivery is days away and you still act like you're not even pregnant," Amara asked on their way to the kitchen.

It was true, Susan was bearing a child unexpectedly easy, she never experienced toxicosis and her face color was as fresh as ever, not even speaking of the fact she was still taking care of all them, just as usual, and still found time to buy millions of things for the future baby.

"I'm fine, Amara, honestly. I don't want to leave home for a place like hospital, thank you very much," Susan huffed.

"Here you are, Egghead, sometimes I forget how you look, to be honest," Ben exclaimed when they entered the kitchen. "Sue, we were about to start betting whether you bring him here or not."

"Hey, I'm not hopeless!" Reed looked at Ben, "by the way it was Amara who took longer to persuade!"

Amara took a look at Johnny's face and saw he looked up at them at these words, though before he was staring at the table. The expression of injury recalled in her head the talk she'd heard before.

The girl didn't say a word and took her usual spot at the table; that was right beside Johnny.

"Want a salad?" the guy asked, not looking at her.

Amara noticed he was trying to sound like everything's okay and that's not their first talk in almost twenty hours.

"Yes, thank you," Amara handed Johnny her plate. "How was your day?"

"Fine… it was… fine," he still wasn't looking at her and Amara bit her lip. She really didn't know what to do or to say now.

"Sue, the lasagna is amazing!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Oh, that's Storms' lasagna," Susan smiled. "The main secret is that you have to make extraction before cooking. That's easy, you just…"

"What… extraction?" Amara interrupted. An idea popped in her head and she put down a fork. "extraction… Reed! That could be a way to stabilize that sample!" she exclaimed.

"You mean… right!" Reed's eyes widened. "Amara, you're… you're a genius!" he put down the fork and literally jumped on his feet.

"Okay, we should estimate the capacity of the moderator..." Amara stood up and swiftly headed towards the doors. "Oh, thanks, Sue, the lasagna was amazing!" she threw a swift smile on Susan.

"Oh… thanks… Johnny was cooking too…" Sue answered confused. Well, they all looked a bit confused and out of scene, except Reed and Amara.

_Johnny? Cooking? _Amara frowned in disbelief and wanted to ask Sue about that, but noticed Reed was already feet ahead and started to run.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara entered the room and put a finger on the switch but then swiftly took it away. It was 3 am and she could distinguish contours of Johnny's body on the bed. She carefully tiptoed towards the shower room and closed the door silently.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey, now you are here first," the girl huffed when saw Reed stretching towards the shelf almost under the ceiling of the lab.

"Morning. Can't wait for those scientists to come over, honestly," Reed regained his usual body structure. "Excited as never."

"Me too," Amara sat down into her chair.

"Hey," the scientist looked at her attentively. "Did you even sleep tonight? You look tired. Tired like hell actually. You okay?"

"Uh… yeah I am. Just really tired, you're right," she rubbed her temples.

"Now I got it when Sue tells me it hurts seeing a scientist dying on his workplace," Reed shook his head. "Amara, I can handle this alone today, go to sleep. look, I'll go call Johnny and he'll…"

"No!" Amara jerked her head up. "No, I'll stay here, I don't need sleep. We need to get this over with quickly. And then I promise… " she yawned and smiled lightly. "I promise I'll sleep. a lot. And besides," the girl added, "I won't let you handle this alone because today we will be testing the sample that is supposed to cure ichthyosis. And that is the most important to me."

"Okay, I understand. Do we still have time?"

"Yeah, about half an hour."

"Good. So which sample you will present them? As the one most suitable for ichthyosis?"

"Seventeenth. I thought we agreed on that?" Amara raised her eyebrow.

"Seventeenth? No, wait… I have doubts about its impact on motor functions…"

"Reed, we've checked that, and we found nothing wrong…" Amara shook her head.

"In theory. But you know since about four years ago I was mistaken while estimating in theory, I prefer to double check all information."

"Uh-uh. You continue like that and we will never finish this thing," the girl huffed.

"Amara, I have already told you we need to be patient and prudent," Reed started but Amara interfered.

"Reed, I can't be patient and prudent when I think of kids who suffer from that awful thing," she snapped. "And the reason I will today present this sample is that it has the fastest effect among all samples we've got."

"And that bothers me as well…"

"Reed stop that! I know what I'm doing, okay? Yes, I didn't attend MIT or whatever you attended and never got any scientific degree, but I know more about ichthyosis and curing it then you do, so just _please_ let me do what I think is best."

Reed sighed and shook his head.

"Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" he looked at the girl.

"I won't," she nodded.

"Here you go, Dr. Richards and Miss Pierce are waiting…" Johnny's voice came from the doors.

Amara swiftly turned her head and saw Johnny accompanied by the group of scientists.

"Thank you. Mr. Storm, for escorting us," Ralph Tukholsky, the head of the group, turned to the guy.

"You are welcome," Johnny nodded politely.

"Will you stay with us during the tests?" Caroline Thomas, his deputy, looked at Johnny as well. Amara could sense seduction in her voice.

_Bitch, you're married! And you are almost fifty! _The girl swallowed. _Calm down, Amara, just calm down. Wanting to kill her won't help you._

"No, unfortunately, I can't," Johnny smiled to the woman. Caroline started to smile even wider.

Amara swallowed again. He was good at talking to people, that she you can't take away from him.

"Besides, I don't think I will understand what is going on here," the guy finished.

"I could explain you," Mrs. Thomas continued.

Amara clenched her fists involuntarily and looked at it in surprise.

_Good thing I don't have my powers. Screw those emotions. And that bitch._

"Mrs. Thomas, if you don't mind, we would like to start with tests," Reed interfered.

"Yes, and I have to leave you now," Johnny repeated. "Good luck to all of you," he added but looked only at Amara.

She gave him a small smile and he left. The girl felt someone's gaze on her skin and turned her head to see Caroline Thomas looking at her with frustration.

Amara look a deep breath and headed towards the biggest screen.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"I will kill that bitch!" Amara yelled.

"Amara, calm down, we will…"

"_Kill her_!" the girl repeated.

She was pacing the floor in the lab breathing heavily. The experts left minutes ago and Amara could only hold herself back until Reed, who was escorting the group to the entrance, came back.

"Mrs. Thomas only said that we will need to make more tests to be sure that…" Reed tried to reason the girl.

"I _am_ sure!" she snapped. "I have been working _specifically_ on the formula that will cure ichthyosis and now that bitch tells me I'm wrong!"

"She wasn't telling you you're wrong, she was…"

"You're defending her?" Amara's eyes narrowed.

Reed was taken aback. He raised his hands.

"Look, what we have to do is simply run more tests in our computer, then if we prove… I mean, _when_ we prove we have the right formula that is safe, we will start tests on volunteers…"

"Reed, that will take _time_! I am sure that sample seventeen _is_ the medicine we are looking for, completely hazardless to all diseased people, regardless of the fact whether they were treated before or not!"

"Amara, if you are sure, then all we have to do is just prove it to them, that's all. And we will do it, trust me," Reed replied firmly. "And now go to sleep."

"I… I wanted to stay here to…"

"No!" Reed's voice went louder. "You are going to sleep! now!"

"Okay, okay…" the girl made a face. "On my way."

"I'm coming with you," Reed took his lab gown off. "We both need some rest."

Amara followed Reed into the living room where they found Sue, Johnny, Ben and Alicia.

"Wow, Egghead, what happened? Atomic explosion in your lab? I can't think of anything else that could force you out of it," Ben huffed.

"Johnny, I need you to take Amara into your room and make sure she stays in there and not goes into the lab until tomorrow," Reed looked at his brother-in-law.

Amara made a face and Johnny stood up from the couch he's been sitting on.

"If I could I would keep you away from that lab forever," Johnny huffed and looked at Amara. She smiled tiredly.

"So are those experts a big deal?" Johnny asked Amara when they were in bed.

"Huge deal," the girl murmured curling up under the blanket next to Johnny. The guy huffed and stroked the back of her neck lightly. "You remind me of a cat when you do like that," he added.

Amara huffed too.

"Everything goes okay so far?" Johnny asked.

"Mhm… let's sleep, okay?"

"Sleep well."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara opened her eyes and looked at alarm clock on her bedside. 3.01 am.

She carefully stood up, making sure Johnny is asleep, and left the room.

_Reed told me not to come here until tomorrow… well technically this 'tomorrow' is today. _

The girl turned on the lights in the laboratory and walked towards her table.

_Good thing the lab is so huge Reed never knows all that's in here._

Amara opened on of the boxes and took a close test tube from the holder.

"I am sure," she murmured and took a syringe. Then she filled it with the liquid from the tube and took a deep breath. "I am sure," she repeated and injected the liquid into the vein in her left hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting and sorry the chapter is two times shorter than normally=( and thanks to _Addi101_, _Aelitagirly_, _lostariel_._merilwen01_ and _Siren_ _to the Werewolves _for alerting, to one of my favorite readers Gollum4047 for adding to favs, and thanks to _Cookie4Me_ for reviewing! (_Cookie4Me_, I adore you, seriously!)**

**It's Not Like You to Say Sorry**

"Amara, again?"

"Good morning to you too, Reed," the girl huffed, not looking away from her computer. "Slept well?"

"Key word being 'slept', which you didn't do at all," Reed answered in a bit irritated voice. "I told you to have some rest, Amara! We have three days until the next tests, it means…"

"It means we have to work hard within these days," Amara finished for Reed and looked up at him meaningfully.

The man looked back at her and shook his head. "Okay, now I know why Sue is angry when I hang out here too much."

"You have been doing it for ages, _I_ will stop when we finish those tests."

Reed smirked. "Science is like drugs, trust me. once you start you can't stop."

"So you're an addict?" Amara joked and raised an eyebrow sarcastically.

"Kind of," the man nodded, still smirking. "Just a piece if advice for you – don't go too far."

"What d'you mean?" Amara asked inattentively, looking at her computer again.

"Be prudent."

"Reeed," the girl whined. "Stop going fortune-cookie on me please!"

"Okay, I won't, but I mean it. don't do anything stupid."

Amara stopped typing and bit her lip, but made sure that Reed didn't notice it.

"I-I wont," she tried her best to keep her voice calm.

"And don't forget about Johnny," Reed added.

"I didn't," Amara immediately maintained the new topic.

"It looks like you do," the man put his white gown on.

Amara rolled her eyes, but again, made it unnoticeable. _Not the best topic change but better this than…_

"What I mean is be _prudent_…" Reed started again.

"You know what, Reed, I'd like a cup of coffee… d'you mind making me one?" Amara smiled at Reed innocently.

"Uh… coffee?" the scientist was taken aback.

"Mhm… mocha would be great," Amara added some enthusiasm into her smile and voice.

When Reed, still a bit shocked and shaking his head, left the lab, smile fell from Amara's face. She made sure he's really gone and swiftly took some blood from her hand. Then she put it on a glass under a microscope and an image of her blood structure immediately appeared on the screen. The girl added some parameters and pressed 'scan'. When the machine started working Amara bit her lip and crossed her arms, looking at rows of numbers, running at the screen.

_Result: negative_

The girl couldn't help exhaling when she read that. "Okay, not yet… need to check later," she murmured to herself.

After Amara closed all files she's been working with she checked her watches and left the lab.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Oh, you're here…" Amara was surprised to see Johnny when she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry to disappoint you with that," the guy didn't look away from the fridge he's been looking in.

"Wh- uh-," the girl frowned. She was speechless for a while.

"I mean that… it's early and…" Amara spoke again while Johnny didn't say a word. "How did you sleep?" the girl decided to change the topic.

"Good."

"Oh… good," Amara couldn't find anything else to say. "And… have you seen Reed?" she asked when silence became unbearable again. she hoped to distract Johnny from his dull mood but as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that was a wrong move.

Disgust appeared on Johnny's face while he sat down onto a stool.

"Can't stand a minute without him?" he snorted. "I suppose he's in the lab."

"Actually I sent him to make coffee," Amara replied quietly.

The guy huffed again but didn't say anything, he was chewing something, Amara couldn't tell what because she was afraid to look at him and meet his empty gaze.

"I'll be in the living room," Amara said swiftly and rushed out of the kitchen. It was almost literally cold in there; she felt she could freeze if she stays any longer.

In the living room she flopped onto a couch, hugged her knees and hid her face. There was some strange sense in her eyes… like they were burning.

_Gee… I wasn't crying even when the Pacific Ocean was about to become my grave…_

"Nothing interesting on the TV? And I was in the mood for some movie."

Amara heard a male voice and looked up. Johnny was entering the room, a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. "Salty, just the way you like it," he demonstrated the bowl.

"I like sweet," the girl smiled, letting go of her knees.

"Crap," Johnny cursed. "I'll go make another one…"

"No-no, s'okay," Amara shook her head. "Salty will do too."

She moved left and Johnny sat down near her and offered her popcorn.

"What's on the TV?" the guy asked.

"Dunno. Didn't check," Amara shrugged.

"Guess we have some new DVDs…" Johnny looked at her.

"Dunno," the girl shrugged again.

"O-kay…" Johnny put the popcorn on the table before them and stood up. Amara couldn't help smiling in relief when she was watching him sitting before the TV checking the DVDs and murmuring something.

"Comedy?"

"Huh?" the girl snapped back to reality. "Um… you pick," she shrugged.

"Well then…" Johnny started to murmur something again.

Amara bit her lip considering and then decided not to hold herself back. she swiftly stood up, came up to Johnny, who was still sitting on the floor, and impetuously hugged him from behind.

The guy winced in surprise but then Amara heard him exhale quietly. He put his arms above hers.

"I'm sorry," the girl murmured against his neck.

"Wow, you say that," Johnny huffed softly.

"Not like I never said it before," Amara hugged him tighter and closed her eyes. "I said it after I ripped your back, remember?"

"And after that you said we should stop saying sorry… 'sides," the guy turned around and faced the girl, "you can rip my back whenever you want and not apologize for that…" Johnny smirked, now hugging the girl properly.

Amara rolled her eyes a little but still couldn't help smiling too. She shook her head and leaned to kiss the guy.

"Hey-hey, someone can come in," the girl whispered, trying to stop him when they were already not sitting but lying on the floor.

"I'll kill them…"

Amara huffed and literally tore her lips away from Johnny's in the need of air. She took a deepest breath she could and her eyes swung open. And the first thing she saw was a clock on the wall.

"Crap!" she exclaimed and pushed herself away from Johnny.

"What?" the guy frowned.

"I need to go! It's been nine hours since… never mind," Amara jumped on her feet. "I need to go," she repeated looking straight into Johnny's eyes. "Honestly."

"Where to?" Johnny asked dully and looked away.

"To the…"

"Oh, right, like I had to ask," the guy huffed standing up too. "You know what? You shouldn't even have said 'sorry'. It's not like you anyways."

"Oh, lucky you're here guys, we need to tell you..." both Johnny and Amara turned their heads to the entrance and saw Ben and Alicia, "oops… bad timing?" Ben trailed off.

"Yes because I _really_ need to go," Amara rushed towards the door. "Tell what you wanted to Johnny and he'll tell me later… Hi Alicia… and see you," she almost ran out.

When the girl entered the lab she rushed towards her table. Her hands were almost shaking when she was taking a rest with tubes out of the fridge.

_Shit, calm down!_

Amara took a deep breath and then a loud noise almost made her jump.

"What the…?" she looked at the screen. "ALERT ON" she read.

Amara carefully put the rest on the table.

"What's going on?"

That voice made Amara turn around. Reed was rushing towards the main computer.

"Apparently you guys have a job," the girl did her best to keep her voice calm. She moved a little to hide the rest from Reed.

"Yes…" Reed was checking something in the computer. "a hurricane is coming to Brazil… Guys! Get on the roof now!" he said into the loudspeaker that he made recently for cases like this.

"Hope you're not taking Sue with you?" Amara crossed her arms.

"'Course not! Take care of her while we're away, okay?"

"Sure, and you keep an eye on Johnny… tell him not to do anything reckless."

"Don't want to tell him that yourself?"

"Don't want to keep him long… and you should hurry too. Don't wanna seem rude but you know the world's waiting," Amara gave Reed a look.

When Reed left she looked at the tubes again and bit her lip. _First I need to make sure that I'm…_

Amara swiftly took a sample of her blood and uploaded it into the computer. While the machine was estimating the girl was looking down at the floor. Her throat was dry and she kept swallowing in.

"Amara, you okay?" Alicia's voice interrupted her messed thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, fine… how's Sue?"

"Worried," the woman answered simply.

"She shouldn't, it's bad for the baby," Amara turned her back to the screen to stop herself from looking at it.

"Yes, but you just can't help it," Alicia responded softly. "I feel the same way…"

"Yeah, feelings suck…" Amara chuckled, "still getting used to them…"

"Suck?" Alicia raised an eyebrow. "And… you don't feel worried for Johnny?"

"Well, they're superheroes, right?"

Alicia remained silent for a while. "I know you're only learning to feel," she started, "but you better learn it fast."

Amara frowned in surprise. She'd never heard Alicia's tone being so cold before.

"We decided to stay in today, will be in the living room," the woman turned around and soon left the lab.

Amara was looking after a while and then turned to her computer, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them.

_Result: positive._

_Not that I wasn't sure._

The girl resolutely came closer to her table. _Sample seventeen._

She took one test tube out and took some liquid from it with a syringe. After cleaning a spot on her hand with an antibacterial wipe she injected the liquid.

_Now all I have to do is wait._

**Any clues on what Amara's doing? Next chapter will explain it. but to get it faster, guys, PLEASE review, seriously. As usual, I'll be glad even with one word!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear all, I am extremely sorry for not updating in ages, I have been through the worst block there can ever be. Thank you for those who commented/subscribed. **

**So, as we remember, Amara was doing something in the library secretly from Reed, and she ended up injecting some serum in herself. And here is what follows:**

And It Must Have Been So Bad, cause Living with Me Must Have Damn Near Killed You

Amara opened her eyes and for a moment didn't realize where she is. Her whole body was stiff, lips were dry and her temples, on the contrary, were wet with sweat. She looked around and understood she was lying on the floor near the bed in her and Johnny's room.

"Johnny, you here?" Amara called, trying to make it loud but managed only to whisper. Her tongue wasn't following her brain's commands. No response.

The girl tried to remember how she got there but failed. Amara tried to stand up but all she could do was raise on her elbows. At that very moment a sudden wave of pain rushed through her body starting with legs and to her head. The girl fell down on the floor again.

After about a minute, breathing heavily, she managed to rise on her elbows again and started to crawl towards the bed. these couple of feet seemed like a mile to her but then she finally made it. Drops of sweat were streaming down her face. She climbed onto the bed and flopped onto the pillows, she felt like she was going to suffocate. Still breathing heavily, she closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

A noise of water in the shower woke Amara up. She blinked a couple of times and frowned, her head was heavy and throat felt sore. The girl looked around. She was still on the bed like when she fell asleep but a blue suit on one of the chairs meant that the Fantastic Four (temporally Three) was already back. Well, after all, it could only be Johnny Storm using shower in Johnny Storm's room.

Amara licked her dry lips and stood up on her elbows, frowning at the stiffness in her muscles.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _

She shook her head and that made her frown even more, it was like a metallic weigh was rolling inside her head. Amara wanted to move her legs and get off of the bed but it seemed like her effort ended in the middle of her body. Her legs didn't follow the command.

_What…?_ the girl frowned. She swallowed and tried moving her legs again, looking down at them. Nothing. No movement.

And at that moment she remembered it all. Amara gasped.

_No! no-no-no, please, no! No!_

She frowned and hit herself on the right hip. She felt nothing.

"No-no! Come on! Please!" she said out loud, hitting herself and shaking her legs with her right hand. Her lower part was like jelly. Responded to external movements but didn't move on its own. "No! Please! Please!" she almost screamed.

"Amara, what's… you okay?" she heard Johnny's voice. "Amara?"

The girl looked up at him. Johnny has just come out of the bathroom and looked at her with worry on his face.

"Johnny, I…" Amara started but trailed off. "I…"

"What's wrong?" the guy frowned.

"Uh… I…" Amara swallowed. Then she looked down at her legs and back at Johnny. "Please call Reed," she whispered.

"Wh-Reed?!" Johnny seemed taken aback. "You missed him so much you don't even want to say hi to me?! you know what…"

"Johnny, please," the girl whispered as she felt tears are starting to form in her eyes and throat. "Please call Reed."

"Amara, what's wrong?" the guy came closer to the bed.

"I made a mistake, Johnny, please… I-I can't feel my legs," Amara finished her voice barely louder than silence.

"What?!"

"Call Reed," Amara whispered when the first tear streamed down her cheek.

Johnny watched her with wide eyes for a moment and then ran out of the room.

Amara flopped down onto the pillows and closed her eyes, crying soundlessly, her upper part trembling.

"Amara, what happened?!"

The girl opened her eyes again and saw Reed and Johnny in the room. the scientist was standing on a knee near the bed and Johnny stopped behind him.

"Reed, I'm so sorry," Amara whispered. "So sorry, I shouldn't have… but I thought… I…" she tried to rise on her elbows but failed this time.

"What happened?!"

"I used that serum on myself," the girl replied. "That sample seventeen… you were right, it's…"

"You used the serum?! But… for that you have to be diseased?" Reed frowned.

"I…" the girl took a deep breath. "I infected myself with ichthyosis," she swallowed.

"What?!"

"Sorry, Reed, I'm so sorry…"

"You can't _infect_ anyone with ichthyosis, it's not infectious; it's a genetic disease!"

"I managed to get the synthetic form of it… long ago, when we only started… I never told you… you didn't know…" Amara took a deep breath that ended with a sob. "And I injected that serum that I believed is the best cure… remember you said…"

"It may affect motor functions," Reed finished for the girl.

"And now I… can't feel my legs…" Amara sobbed again.

"Oh gosh," Reed exhaled pressing fingers to his temples. "Gosh… Amara, how…? I mean… what were you thinking?!"

"Reed, stop it," Johnny's voice suddenly came from behind.

"Huh?" Reed looked up at the younger guy.

"Stop with all those words… can you do something? I mean, u _can_ do something, right?" Johnny said swiftly.

"Well I…" Reed looked back at the girl who was now breathing heavily, her lips dry and eyes full of tears, that didn't stream down though. "I…"

"Reed?" Amara whispered hopefully.

"Jeez, what the…" the scientist shook his head, as if snapping out of something. "Of course I will! I was just …. I mean…. I can't believe it…" he was murmuring. "Amara, what were you…"

"Reed, stop!" Johnny raised his voice.

"Right, right… I will go to the lab…" Reed stood up in his feet. "I think you should get some sleep… Johnny, you will be here, right?"

The guy huffed. "Really? You expect me to what? go clubbing?"

Reed didn't respond. "Amara, hold on, okay?" he looked down at the girl and she nodded a little, biting her lip, and then took a deep convulsive breath.

"Reed, go," the younger guy said firmly. "Just don't tell anything Sue, okay?"

Johnny closed the door behind Reed and stopped for a while. Then slowly turned around, looking down at the floor.

"Johhny, I'm…" the girl started after minutes of silence. "I'm so sor…"

"Shh," the guy came up to the bed and sat down. "Don't say anything, 'kay? You need some sleep."

Amara shook her head. "I can't," she whispered. She sobbed suddenly. "What if I… stay like this forever?" she looked at Johnny.

"Hey-hey, don't say that," the guy leaned closer and took her by the hands. "Reed will fix it. he will," Johnny added firmly.

"I'm scared…"

"Everything will be good, believe me…"

"I'm scared," the girl repeated and suddenly burst out crying.

The guy didn't respond. He moved closer and snaked his hands around the girl's waist. She hugged him back and hid her face in his chest. "Don't leave me, please, don't leave me, I'm sorry… sorry…" the guy could hear that through the sobs.

"Shh, s'okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, promise. I'm here…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Guys! Amara!"

The girl opened her eyes and closed them again, they hurt. She took a breath and smelled that familiar Johnny's perfume. Her eyes were still closed, but she was now more awake to realize she was in their bed, and Johnny's arms were around her. she smiled pleased but then like a snap on her head – she remembered what's going on.

"Amara, wake up," she heard Johnny's voice. "Reed, you found something?"

"It might be, I just hope the serum didn't affect too many organs and tissues…"

Amara opened her eyes widely and moved her head to see Reed.

"Try it," her voice was quiet, but firm.

The scientist didn't respond, he lowered on his knees and opened a small case that was in his hands. Johnny in the meantime sat up on the bed and helped the girl to rise on her elbows.

"Are you sure?" Reed asked after he wiped a spot on her hand with an antibacterial wipe.

"Yes," Amara nodded without hesitation.

Reed bit his lip but then swiftly injected some red liquid into the girl's vein.

"How do you feel?" Johnny asked warily after a while.

"Fine… I guess," the girl responded, though not sounding sure.

She was listening to her body, but couldn't feel any change. Amara's breath started to get uneven again, and she opened her mouth to get more air.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Johnny said immediately into her ear. "Calm down."

Amara took a deep breath and leaned back onto Johnny. And then it was like someone switched off the light in the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The girl opened her eyes and yawned involuntarily. Then she blinked couple of times and smiled. She felt like she has been sleeping for at least a day, whole body was relaxed and she was full of energy.

And again, the memories of the previous day came like a punch. The girl tensed, scared to even look at her legs.

"How are you?"

The girl saw Johnny going out of the bathroom. "You okay?"

"How long was I asleep?" Amara hesitated to answer his question.

"Half an hour," the guy checked his watches.

"Half an hour?! No, that can't be… I feel like I've slept for a day at least…"

"Amara, how do you feel?" the guy repeated persistently.

"Um… fine actually, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm scared," she replied barely hearable.

"Look," Johnny swiftly sat down on the bed near her. "We are all here for you, no matter what happens, you remember that, right?"

"Did you tell the others?!" Amara replied immediately.

"No, I didn't because I'm sure everything will be fine," Johnny said firmly. "Do you feel your legs?"

Amara shrugged. Johnny tossed the blanket aside, revealing girl's legs. "Move them."

"I'm scared…"

"Amara, _move your legs_," the guy repeated firmly.

Amara bit her lip and carefully tried to do what she would normally do without thinking – bend her left leg.

And it worked.

The leg felt a bit stiff, like when she was sitting for hours at the lab table, but it moved.

Delighted, Amara tried to bend her right leg, and it was successful as well..

"Johnny, I'm fine!" she looked at the guy, smiling happily. His eyes were full of joy as well, together with relief. "We need to tell Reed and adjust the serum…"

"What?" Johnny's smile fell. "Reed? Serum?"

"Yes, if Reed adjusts it, I am sure it will work fast and without any side-effects, and then…."

Johnny swiftly stood up. "Shut up!"

"Huh?" the girl was caught by surprise. "Have you just…"

"Yes, I told you to shut up," Johnny said without a smile.

"But, Johnny, everything turned out okay, legs move, ichthyosis is cured, I'm sure, I'm fine…"

"_I_ am not fine! Do you understand what's going on? What you are doing? Do you even _care_?"

"Johnny, I… care about what?"

"About _who_! Me!" the rage was building up in his voice. "Your boyfriend! The one who loves you! Who _cares_ about you!"

"Johnny, I care about you too…"

"No you don't," the guy interrupted angrily. "You only care about yourself."

"Myself?!" the girl interrupted. "Are you sure that I don't think of anyone else, Johnny? About people who suffer from ichthyosis, that can't live a normal life without pain and feeling like a real ugly freak? Kids that can't play with other kids because those are scared of them? If I care about them, does that make me selfish? If I want to make them happy, does _that_ make me selfish?"

"I never said you shouldn't do what you are doing! But if while making some happy you make others unhappy, is that okay for you?"

"Huh? How do I make others unhappy, if it's only about me, _my _legs, for example?" Amara huffed. "_Who_ do I make unhappy then?"

Johnny wasn't replying for a while. He was silently looking at the girl and that was making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked or rather murmured when in became too hard to bear.

"You still don't understand how it works, do you?" Johnny spoke after a while, his voice was quiet.

"How what works?" Amara lowered her voice as well.

"Loving someone," Johnny answered simply.

"I-uh… I do…" the girl was taken aback again.

"Well I think I kind of figured it. It means _giving_ to the one you love. Giving love, care… You can say all the words in the world, but until you prove it with how you act…"

"Oh my God, is that Johnny Storm saying that?" Amara exclaimed theatrically. "The guy that always _said_ things but never _meat_ them…"

"Ow, so that is the lesson you want to teach me?" the guy narrowed his eyes on the girl.

Her expression changed. "Of course not, Johnny, don't be silly, I never planned to teach you any lesson. Look, I don't even see the point of our conversation now…"

"You don't see the point? Okay, let me make it idiot-style clear. You know experimenting with all these things is dangerous, but you still do that on _your own_ body…"

"because that is _my_ body, my life and I can do anything I want with it!" Amara interrupted angrily.

"You still think so?"

"Huh? Johnny, I don't get you!"

"Remember, long ago… Gosh, feels like in another life…" the guy huffed bitterly, "remember you said I am more important to you than you?"

The girl opened her mouth to answer but didn't. she didn't know what to say.

"It doesn't feel like this anymore. Maybe it never did… But anyway, I don't feel like you are giving anything to me…"

"Johnny, I…" Amara tried to protest, but the guy spoke on.

"Your time, your attention, your love – the one you say you have for me. Does it feel that bad having to give things like that to others?"

"Others?"

"Yes. Not only me, but to Sue, Ben, Alicia… you are part of the family now, how can't you understand it? If you experiment on yourself and that goes wrong, its not only about you anymore! If you suffer, its not only you who suffers now, it's all of us! Is it that hard to understand?"

"Look, Johnny, in the end, nothing bad happened! Reed managed to save me, everything is fine now, we can continue working on the serum and help others…"

"Can you shut up about this serum?!" Johnny literally yelled. "d'you know what this situation reminds me of now? Some experiment, when seeds are placed behind a glass and a bunch of chicken trying to get to that glass. Though chicken are dumb, but after a while they all give up hitting the glass and try to look for food elsewhere… except for one. There is one most stubborn and dumb chicken that keeps hitting her head against the glass until the head breaks. D'you know who you are in that case? that dumbest chicken."

"What?!" Amara's eyebrows went up. "What did you just call me?!"

"The dumbest chicken," Johnny repeated simply. "Do you even hear yourself now? This stupid serum almost cost you your legs, hours ago you were crying and apologizing for what you did, and now what? everything yet again?"

"But…"

"I'm sick of it, Amara. Really…"

"Yeah, you're sick of living with a dumb chicken," the girl snorted angrily.

The guy stared at her, not saying anything for a while.

"What?" Amara looked back at him dully.

"I just told you that I don't know how _we_ can go on and all you care about is that chicken thing?" Johnny huffed. "Great. You know what, I need a break. See you around," he swiftly turned around and headed to the door.

"Johnny, wait, I didn't mean to…"

"Bye," the guy didn't even turn around.

"Johnny!... whatever," Amara murmured and flopped back onto the pillows, closing her eyes.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Amara opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark – curtains were closed, and the alarm clock on the side of the bed read 17.04.

"Johnny?" the girl called and frowned: her throat felt sore. She cleaned her throat and called again. "Johnny?"

No response.

Amara sat up, tossed aside the blanket and with a bit of fear bent her knees. Thank God, it was fine: she could move her legs and there were no strange sensations. The girl exhaled with relief and stood up from the bed.

To Amara's utter surprise, the living floor of Baxter was empty: she hasn't met any single person while passing the rooms. Same on the first floor: no-one.

"Guys? Hello? Anyone home?"

Nobody replied.

"Where the hell are you all, people?!" the girl exclaimed angrily and turned towards the lab, being sure Reed is there. She was wrong, the lab was empty as well.

_Perfect, and somebody told me I have a family. Then where the hell is this family?_

She grabbed a phone and dialed Johnny's number. And again, couldn't reach him.

_Whatever, he may still be angry._

Not knowing what else to do, Amara flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

"…The situation still remains extreme, the number of victims unknown," a female voice was announcing while on the screen, scenes of a hurricane kept appearing. Houses blown away, trees and cars flying around… Amara tensed and looked closer at the screen. "The hurricane that covered the whole Latin America wasn't foreseen by any meteorological organization, and the origin of it is still unknown… The government hesitates to make any official announcements, but it is clear that…"

The girl frowned and switched the channel. Just as she expected, same pictures were there as well.

"… The Fantastic Four has arrived about half an hour ago, and the situation is so extraordinary, that even the pregnant Susan Storm-Richards has arrived with her teammates…"

"What the hell? Sue?!" Amara couldn't help exclaiming.

"Here we can see how the Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic are trying to save people from a crashing building…"

Sue was trying to hold the building with her force field while Reed was stretching to get the people on the top floors.

"…we can see Human Torch flying towards them…"

Amara jumped on her feet and ran closer to the TV. Johnny flew towards Reed and Reed was saying something to him, pointing towards another building. Johnny nodded and flew there.

"…Looks like Johnny is going to get inside of the building that is about to crash to see if there are other people there…"

Amara wasn't blinking while looking at the screen.

Soon enough Johnny flew into the building. He was then flying in and out of the windows, on different floors, flying through the building.

The noise of hurricane got stronger. It was seen how a large truck was lifted in the air and thrown towards the side of the building where Johnny was. The building in the meantime was losing the balconies and some of its facing.

The truck was still flying towards the building, and at that moment Johnny suddenly flew out of it right towards the truck.

"Johnny, no!" Amara screamed, though of course knowing he can't hear her.

It could be seen how the guy got confused for a moment. At that second the truck hit him.

"No!"

Suddenly, the wind got even stronger. It could be seen how the truck started swirling around, and at some point Johnny's flame went down: the wind must have been too strong. The swirling truck was tossed by the wind towards the building and hit it, and at that very second, the building started crushing.

"Johnny, come on, get out of there," Amara whispered. But nothing could be seen except for the building and the truck – no sign of fire there.

After some time, the building was already in ruins. The truck was laying on the side of it.

"Johnny," Amara whispered barely hearable. "Please, Johnny, show up… please…"

She was looking at the screen, not blinking again, but no movement – except for parts pf other buildings and trees flying over, was seen.

"… has it just happened?" the reporter spoke again, "Where is Johnny Storm? We can now see the Thing running towards the house, but maybe Johnny will flame on soon?"

Amara was waiting as well. She balled her fists so strongly, that her fists became white.

"Come on, Johnny, come on…"

She saw Ben struggling with the wind and flying trees and cars to get to the house, then the camera turned towards the building, and still there was no fire, or no any other sign of Johnny.

"It's me… it's all me," Amara moved her lips but didn't hear her own voice. "Me who killed him… living with me killed him…"

"This may be that Johnny Storm, the famous Human Torch, has just found his death during a hurricane in Colombia…" the reporter commented.

**Another sincere apology for such an awful action scene, they are definitely not my favorites, but I needed to finish this to keep writing the rest, so please understand my almost despair =(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to anyone who is still reading. I haven't updated in AGES, I know, but here comes the next chapter – hope it won't disappoint you. There will be one more chapter, and it is half-written now, I will try to update it soon. Thank you for those who reviewed! You made me remember about the story and about how I do want to finish it despite the blocks!**

**How You Remind Me**

"Johnny Storm… death… in a hurricane…" the words were reaching Amara slowly as she was staring at the screen, refusing to believe.

"Johnny… dead… no… please…" the girl was murmuring, shaking her head, first slowly, then almost hysterically. "Johnny, no-no-no, please, please… Johnny, don't die…. I love you… Don't leave me… you can't…" speed of her words was increasing, she was almost shaking...

… and then Amara opened her eyes. She was staring at white ceiling for about a minute, not understanding anything, and then she remembered.

_A dream… that was only a dream!_

The girl flopped back onto the pillows, but then immediately jumped up on her feet. Frowning at why she feels so hot, she touched her neck, and felt it was wet from her sweat. Her eyes were also wet, from tears.

_Johnny!..._

"Johnny!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "Johnny, you here?! Johnny?"

No response. Horrified, Amara stormed out of the room – not meeting anyone in the corridor – and ran down the stairs.

"Guys! Guys, where are you? Johnny!" she was screaming as loud as she could.

No-one was responding.

_No-no-no… come on… God, please, please…_ these disconnected thoughts were all her brain could come up with at the moment.

"Guys!?" Amara screamed again.

"Amara, what is wrong? Why are you shouting?!"

"Alicia?" the girl turned around and saw Ben's fiancé in the doorway, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked.

"Alicia, thank God!" Amara rushed to the woman and hugged her. "Thank God!"

"Oh my, you are all wet! What happened?" the woman became even more worried.

"Nothing, nothing… just… no, doesn't matter… where is everyone?"

"They are… well, I actually don't know," Alicia chuckled softly.

"Are they in Latin America? Saving people from the hurricane?" the girl tensed.

"What? Hurricane?" Alicia raised her eyebrows. "No-no… why? It was days ago…"

Amara exhaled. "Thank God!"

"Amara, what is going on?" Alicia asked now strictly. "Is everything okay?"

"Where is Johnny?" the girl didn't reply Alicia's question.

"I said, I don't know… why? Can you explain?" the woman was getting irritated.

"Alicia, it's really important… I need to see him, now, immediately!"

"Well, call him and ask where he is?"

"Oh, yes, sure…"

The girl rushed to the phone and dialed Johnny's number. A sound of his cellphone came from the table nearby.

"Damn!" Amara cursed.

"Look," Alicia's voice showed she was almost at the brink. "I could probably be more of a help if you tell me what is going on. Why are you so worried? Something happened to him?"

"No!" the girl exclaimed. "No-no, nothing happened…. I guess… I mean, I hope," she swallowed. "I just need to… you know… just see him… tell him… things…" Amara was speaking slowly, like she wasn't herself sure, what she is saying.

Alicia didn't respond. Her face showed a strange expression, Amara couldn't really read it. suddenly, the woman huffed. "Better late, than never, you know…" she smiled. "I think I might know where he can be…"

"And?" Amara asked impatiently.

"Sue told me she found him there a couple of times, when they were still kids…"

"Alicia, where is it?!"

"The cemetery…"

"Cemetery?! What would he do there?!"

Alicia didn't respond; instead, she shook her head.

"Alicia, come on, _speak_!" Amara fought an urge to come up to the woman and shake her a bit.

"At the cemetery where their mother has been buried… Sue would find Johnny near her grave sometimes," Alicia finished slowly.

"And where is that? Which cemetery?"

"You don't know what cemetery Johnny's mother is buried at?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

Amara remembered that Johnny told her something about that… how their mother died and how he felt back then… but the details she didn't know… never paid attention to, to be exact.

Alicia shook her head disapprovingly.

"Alicia, look," Amara took a deep breath. "I know what you mean, and you are more than right. But I am sure you know what is now going on, you know what I want to say, and why, and… probably you understood everything better than anyone since earlier than anyone, so please, I beg you, don't give me hard times now, though I deserve that… just tell me where he is, and the rest you can tell me later, when we come back… please, Alicia!"

A smile touched the woman's lips, as she shook her head again.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

About five minutes later, a fancy car with a 'Torch' on the plate was leaving the garage of the Baxter. Amara thought of taking the bike as usual, but then decided for Johnny's car – no policeman would dare to stop a superhero, so she could get where she needed.

About half an hour later – which seemed like eternity to Amara – she was almost running through the cemetery, cursing for not checking the place she needed before. however, soon enough, she saw a familiar silhouette in the famous dark-blue suit, sitting right on the ground near one of the graves.

Amara stopped to even her breath, and then slowly walked towards the grave. Johnny didn't seem to notice how she was approaching him from behind. Even when she was a step away, he didn't turn around. The girl stopped for a while, then made one last step, lowered on her knees and hugged Johnny from behind. The guy winced.

He remained sitting, like nothing happened, and Amara even started to worry she confused someone for Johnny…. But no, the familiar smell proved that could only be him.

They were sitting like this for a long time – Amara stopped feeling her knees, they were frozen from the cold ground despite her jeans – it was almost November. But the sensation of Johnny being next, alive and healthy, made everything else unimportant.

"Hey… you okay?" the guy spoke finally.

"Never better," Amara murmured.

Johnny huffed. "Legs fine?"

"Legs? Why wouldn't they be… oh…" only now the girl remembered everything that happened yesterday. She snorted. The fear she had of staying paralyzed seemed now so tiny in comparison to the fear of seeing Johnny's death – let alone in her sleep.

The snort made Johnny turn around and look at her with worry. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked again.

Amara just smiled, nodded, and then buried herself in the guy's neck. "You're weird," he murmured.

"Mhm… and I love you."

"I love you too, weirdo," Johnny snorted and kissed the girl's forehead.

"Look, I know you're angry with me, but I promise that I will never…"

"I'm not angry," the guy interrupted.

"O-kay…" Amara stumbled. Somehow – maybe with a sense she didn't have until she came back from the dead as a human – she felt that Johnny wasn't completely happy with something, but at the same time yes, he wasn't angry.

"How did you know I am here?" he asked suddenly.

"Alicia told me."

"Alicia?" the guy was surprised. "And…"

"Nobody else is in Baxter, I don't know where they all are."

Johnny nodded shortly and looked at the grave again. Amara took her hands off of him, stood up, and sat down on the ground near Johnny. And immediately frowned – the ground was wet and cold.

"It's cold," Johnny guessed.

"It's fine."

"I don't want you to get sick," the guy shook his head. He stretched his hand and the fire went out of his palm, touching the ground. When he took the hand away, Amara sat down and felt the warmth.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Not very handy to have the senses, you know," she huffed. And bit her tongue immediately. "Sorry… I'm…. not very smart sometimes… quite often, actually," she was murmuring.

Johnny chuckled quietly, but didn't say anything, and the girl went silent as well.

"You know," Johnny suddenly started, "the first time I came here alone was when I heard social workers talking about taking me away from Sue… she found me here and said she will always be there for me."

He was still looking at the grave.

"And now she's about to have the baby," the guy added.

"And?" Amara frowned. "Is that why you are… like this?"

Johnny didn't respond.

"But Johnny," Amara shook her head, she was too surprised to speak. "It doesn't mean…"

"You know, it's not like I am jealous or something… and of course not that I don't want that baby, of course I do. It's just…" the guy huffed bitterly. "When things change you feel like one stage of your life ends… and you miss those old things, but they never return, so you get used to the new ones… to the new stage of life…"

Amara was looking at Johnny intently, and Johnny was still looking at the grave.

"When my mother died, I… I thought I will die too…" the guy's voice broke. "But Sue was there for me. And eventually I got used to how the things were… And now Sue's about to have a baby," Johnny added.

"And you think her life will be around the baby?" Amara asked quietly.

"I know it will be," the guy shrugged.

"But," Amara tried to reason Johnny, "you yourself just said that things change and eventually one gets used to them..?"

Johnny shook his head. "I don't want to," he murmured barely hearable.

"Huh?" Amara didn't understand.

"I-I don't want to," Johnny said louder. "I don't want to get used to how the things are now… Sue has the baby and Reed, Ben has Alicia, and…"

"And you have me," Amara interrupted.

"Do I?" Johnny finally looked at the girl. His face looked like a stone mask, but Amara saw tears building in his eyes.

"But of co-…" the girl shrugged, but froze in the middle of the move. "I'm sorry," she murmured, hiding her face in hands.

"Again?" Johnny huffed.

The girl's throat felt sore, she knew that if she tries to speak she will start sobbing. So she kept quiet, face hidden in her hands, and trying her best to even her breath.

"Hey, you… okay?" she heard Johnny's worried voice.

Amara nodded slightly.

"I-… uh… didn't mean to…" the guy sounded confused.

Amara shook her head. "It's okay," she spoke.

"Amara, I…"

"No, you're right," the girl finally looked up and saw Johnny's concerned face. "You're right," she repeated.

"Right? That I don't have you?" Johnny's face changed.

"No-no-no," Amara shook her head, "no, not that, never! I love you, honestly and really and with my whole heart, and… I'm just… stupid. Very-very stupid… more stupid than that chicken you mentioned – she noticed Johnny's face change – okay, forget the chicken… I was acting like a selfish bitch and put myself in danger without thinking of anyone else. I am so sor-," she trailed off, "I mean, I am… I love you," the girl repeated. "And today… it was like you reminded me how…" Amara shrugged, "how happy I am to have you. Yeah, I know, that sounds sloppy," she huffed, "but I don't actually care. It was how you reminded me…I was reminded what is important in my life. And I really don't care about anything else."

Johnny was watching the girl intently the whole time she was speaking, and now a small smile appeared on his lips.

"What?" the girl tensed.

"Nothing," Johnny shook his head. "Just wondering… nothing happened recently?"

Amara took a deep breath and smiled. "Nothing really happened, thank God. And I hope nothing will."

The phone buzzed in Amara's pocket.

"It's Reed," the girl looked at the screen. "Hey?"

"Amara, where are you?" the scientist sounded raged. "Where is Johnny? I can't reach him! Do you know where he is?! Sue wants him here!"

"Reed, calm down," Reed's loud voice made her frown. "He's here, I'll give the phone to him…"

Amara handed the phone to Johnny, whose face in the meantime turned concerned.

"Yeah, it's me… what?! Now?!" the guy's eyes widened.

"What's that?!" Amara got worried too.

"Okay, we'll be there!" Johnny ended the call and stood up. "Sue's at the hospital. The delivery almost started."

"Oh God," Amara's eyes widened. "Uh.. yeah. We should get there…"

"Amara, can I…" the guy started.

"Sure," Amara nodded and stood up as well.

"What?" Johnny frowned confused.

"What? You wanted to say whether it's okay if you fly there, so yeah, sure go," the girl nodded again. "I will try to get there as soon as I can."

"Okay, uh-… Amara, I…"

"Later, okay? Now go," the girl smiled.

Johnny stepped to the girl and hugged her. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," Amara kissed him in the neck. "Now go," she looked at the guy. "Sue needs you."

Johnny smiled widely and stepped away. "Flame on!" he yelled.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Hey, anyone?" Amara literally ran to a counter in the main lobby of a hospital about an hour later, and there wasn't anyone behind the counter. "Anyone?" the girl yelled.

"Yes, I am here," a blonde girl about the same age with Amara showed up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, yes, uh… Sue Storm? Where is she?"

"Sue Storm?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Sue Storm," Amara tried her best to keep her voice even.

"A-as in the Invisible Woman?"

"Yes, her!" this time Amara snapped.

"Everything okay here?" another girl, slightly older, this time dark-haired, showed up from one of the doors.

"Can _you_ tell me where Sue Storm is?" Amara turned to her.

"Why should I?" the brunette shrugged.

"Wh-because she's giving birth now," Amara raised her eyebrows.

"Exactly. That is why I won't tell any journalist where she is…"

"I am not a journalist! I am her… uh… family!"

"Really? The only family she has is her husband and her brother, and they are both with her now," the girl replied arrogantly.

"I am Johnny Storm's friend," Amara said through her teeth.

"Friend? You mean, another girlfriend?" the girl huffed and Amara could hear slight jealousy in her tone. "Which serial number?"

Amara closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath.

"Listen, you," she said quietly when she opened her eyes again, "I was trained in a navy," Amara stepped closer to the brunette and looked directly into her eyes, "so you better tell me where Sue is now."

"But…"

"Now," Amara grabbed the girl by her elbow.

"You insane! I will call security!"

"Where is Sue's room?"

"Fourth floor, to the left from the elevator, behind the VIP door," the girl mumbled. "Freak."

"Thank you," Amara let go of the girl's elbow and rushed to the elevator.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Guys, I'm so sorry, I…" Amara opened the door with VIP on it and found herself in a corridor where only Johnny and Reed were sitting. Johnny jumped on his feet and came up to her. "What took you so long? I started to worry…"

"Traffic jam, insane… how is she?"

"In there," the guy motioned his head to the other door. "It's soundproof, so we can't hear anything… Thank God,"

"Why?"

"Reed almost fainted," Johnny lowered his voice. "He was there with her for a while, and then…" the guy trailed off and shrugged.

"Oh… okay, I get it…"

"Are we late?!" the door swung open and Ben and Alicia ran in.

"No, guys, we're still waiting," Johnny shook his head.

"Good," Alicia smiled and exhaled. "I think I better sit down."

Amara sat into one of the chairs as well, Johnny soon joined her.

"You okay?" the girl asked him quietly.

"Yeah, yeah, I am… just… nervous," he smiled unsurely.

Amara smiled and gently grabbed his hand. "It's gonna be fine, nothing will change between you and Sue. You will simply have one more creature to love like you love Sue."

Johnny's smile widened. "Thanks, babe… oh, sorry, I…"

"Okay, today you're forgiven," Amara chuckled.

"So I can call you 'babe' the whole day today?"

"Do you really want to?"

"Not really," the guy smiled, "'Amara' suits you the best."

Amara smiled too, and at that moment the door opened.

"Where is the happy father?" a smiling nurse looked at them.

"I am," Reed spoke for the first time and jumped up on his feet.

"You have a son," the nurse smiled even wider.

Amara and Johnny stood up, still holding hands, and followed Reed into the room, as Ben helped Alicia up.

Sue was sitting on the bed, looking pale and sweaty, but happier than Amara ever saw her.

"Sue!" Reed ran up to his wife but then stopped. "Where is the baby?!"

"We took him to wash, we will bring him soon," one of the doctors responded.

"Hey, you care about the kid, I care about my sister," Johnny interfered, and came up to the other side of Sue's bed. "Congratulations, sis," he hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too, Johnny," Sue whispered back. "I love you, little brother."

Amara smiled and when Johnny let go of Sue – hiding his eyes, and Amara was sure saw tears in them – Amara hugged the newly-made Mother as well.

"And look who is here," a nurse came up to the bed and gave Sue a roll with a small pink face showing.

"My God, he is beautiful," Reed whispered.

"Uh… I have to rethink 'beautiful'," Johnny murmured, and Amara rolled her eyes.

"New team member," Ben was looking at the boy proudly.

"New _family_ member," Alicia corrected.

"Both," Sue smiled happily, "and Reed, will you…" she looked at her husband.

"Oh, yeah, uh… Ben," he looked at his friend. "Will you be so kind to be the godfather?"

"Godfather? Me?" Ben's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes," Sue smiled and nodded.

"Guys, I'm… God, I'm so honored!"

"And Alicia, you, of course, will be the godmother… if you agree?"

"Agree? Of course I agree!" the woman smiled and a tear streamed down her cheek. "Thank you so much for this, guys!"

"And how will we call my nephew?" Johnny interfered.

"Well… we thought of Franklin as a first name…" Sue looked at Johnny.

The guy nodded several times, and took a deep breath. "He would have been happy," he whispered in an uneven voice. "Thank you, Sue."

Sue smiled.

"And as the second name we'd like to borrow your name," Reed looked at Ben.

"M-my name?"

"Wait, my nephew can't be called 'Franklin the Thing'!" Johnny exclaimed dramatically.

"Matchhead, did you have to spoil the moment?!" Ben huffed angrily and shook his head.

"Come on, I was just joking," Johnny patted the man on his shoulder.

"To be honest, we also have something to say," Alicia started with a smile.

"In fact, we do," Ben nodded. "Guys… we are… eh… getting married!"

"What? How?" Reed looked at his friend.

"I proposed to Alicia today," Ben smiled happily. "and she said yes!"

"Like I could have said anything else," the woman smiled.

"You could have just run," Johnny chimed in.

"Johnny," Sue looked at him disapprovingly.

"You know, Matchstick, I am actually very sorry to say that," Ben ignored the joke, "but I have to ask you to be my best man. Since I don't have any better option…"

"Okay, now it's my time to run," Johnny mumbled.

Amara rolled her eyes and grabbed Johnny's hand.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he makes it to the wedding," she huffed and looked at the guy, who looked slightly baffled.

Alicia smiled at her.

"Uh… should I say something now?" Johnny looked at Amara, he seemed confused.

"Something like 'congratulations, guys' would be nice," the girl shrugged, slightly surprised with Johnny's confusion. She hasn't seen him confused for quite a while.

"Uh, yeah, Ben… Alicia… thank you so much, I'm really… honored…" the guy was looking down at the floor. "I thought you… you know… choose someone close for that…"

"Come on, Tinkerbell, who is closer than you?" Ben shrugged. "You're my family, of course I chose you…"

"But you said I was the only option…" Johnny frowned confused.

"Amara, what did you do to him? Did you kill Johnny and made this puppet?" Ben looked surprised. "I don't recognize him. He doesn't understand jokes!"

"Yeah, I… well… did change him slightly," Amara shrugged, "but I promise I will turn him back soon."

"Yeah, please do that, I miss my Matchhead bud," Ben huffed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"What a long da- hey, what happened to the bed?" Johnny entered their room first and stopped surprised.

Amara looked at the bed and was slightly surprised as well. "You know, I don't remember that good… I had sort of a nightmare… probably I've been moving in my sleep… a lot," she shrugged still eyeing the bed.

"Nightmare? But you are fine?"

"I am, don't worry," the girl smiled at the worry in Johnny's eyes and kissed him softly. "I am fine because you are. And Sue. And Reed, and little Franklin Benjamin… and because Ben and Alicia are getting married… I am more than fine," the smile grew wider.

"And because you are now closer to the right serum than ever?" Johnny looked at her attentively.

"Johnny, I said… I won't ever make the same mistake, I promise. So the serum can wait. I will get back to it when…"

"When?"

"Uh… when we… well… are on better terms?" the girl shrugged unsurely.

"We are on best terms," Johnny smiled. "And can you promise me you finish it soon?"

"Soon? But…"

"You are right, you know, the people do need that thing you're working on. So, maybe, it would be best if you could finish it as soon as possible."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," the guy nodded. "But I have a condition."

"Shoot."

"I get to be in the lab with you. And when you finish all that, we have a nice long sex on the lab table. Deal?" the guy grinned mischievously.

Amara laughed, throwing her head back.

"What if Reed's there as well?"

"Neh, he will be around Sue for a while… so? Deal?"

"Deal," the girl nodded, walked to the guy and put her arms around his torso. "And getting the old Johnny Storm back was faster than I thought it will…"

"Is that bad?" Johnny frowned slightly, hugging the girl as well.

"Not at all," Amara shook her head. "After all, that is the Johnny I fell in love with. Not the one from before the sun storm though… and not the one right after… but the one you turned into after you fell in love with me," Amara smiled winningly.

"Totally and absolutely in love," the guy nodded in agreement. "And also totally and absolutely tired…"

"Too tired for a shower with me?" Amara asked innocently.

"No-no, for that – no!" Johnny shook his head several times.

"Good," the girl smiled widely.

**Okay, hope that wasn't too sloppy? I am just in mood for nice happy endings lately. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear all, here comes the LAST chapter of this story – I can't believe it! Sorry for making such huge pauses before updating, and HUGE THANK YOU to those who were reading and reviewing it… Hope you will enjoy the last chapter! And yes, I am in the mood for good old happy ends… and again, this story was influenced by **_**I Will Be There by Pinkchick**_

**Are We Having Fun Yet?!**

"Can't believe it," Johnny sighed, looking at the mirror and fixing his tie.

"Can't believe what?" Reed asked inattentively. He was standing near another mirror, doing the same.

"That Rocky's getting married and I'm his best man."

Reed huffed. "Who could have thought, huh? But to be honest, I always knew there is something special going on between you too…"

"Wha-at?" Johnny looked at his brother-in-law with awe. "I have no idea what you are talking about! I have a hottest girlfriend in the world that I love and that loves me, and I officially disagree…"

"Oh, don't you guys look perfect!"

Both men looked at the door and saw Sue entering the room with a smile on her face. Amara was following her.

Johnny looked at the girl and couldn't help smiling.

"You definitely _are_ the hottest," he said, walking towards her and grabbing her hand.

Amara blushed slightly, looking down at the floor.

"The color suits her perfectly, right?" Sue smiled proudly, while helping Reed with the tie.

"Of course, it's even called 'aquamarine'," Amara huffed and finally looked at Johnny. "You look amazing," she smiled.

"All for Ben," the guy snorted.

"Where is he, by the way?"

"Right here!" a familiar voice came from the doors and they all turned around.

"B-Ben?" Sue's jaw dropped open.

Johnny's eyes widened at the sight of Ben – the Thing, to be exact. He was in his 'rock' form.

"Had to take my old suits from the drawer," Ben huffed. He sounded pleased.

"But Ben…" Sue started.

"I met Alicia when I was the Thing. And she managed to love me even like that. And that's how I will marry her," Ben smiled.

The others were silent.

"Come one guys," Ben waved his hand. "I'm still me!"

"Can I ask you?" Johnny chimed in.

"Shoot, Tinkerbell."

"Will you at least gain your human form on your first night, or…"

Amara and Reed snorted, Sue gave her brother a look, and Ben balled his huge fists.

"Matchstick, the only reason why I won't kill you is that I don't have anyone to substitute you today…"

"Lucky me," Johnny smiled brightly. Sue shook her head.

"Okay, everybody," the wedding planner stormed in. It was an energetic woman in her 50-ies, with a bright smile and a huge wave of bleached blond curls. "It's time!"

"Save me somebody," Johnny murmured.

"You're gonna do great," Amara whispered and squeezed his hand. The guy gave her a weak smile and followed Ben out of the room.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Shots, shots, shots," Johnny was mumbling while taking off his tie and almost running towards the bar. "I am done for today, right? I mean, I gave the rings, and now I'm free, right?" he was asking Amara hastily, while she was walking beside him.

He girl huffed quietly. "Yes, I think you are free."

"Good," Johnny exhaled.

Amara chuckled, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Johnny looked at her with suspicion. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"Come on, Johnny," Amara laughed, "what is wrong with you? It's just another event you're attending, why so stressed?"

"Dunno," the guy mumbled, rubbing his neck, "damn, I feel like this tie is still on me and it's throttling me," he shook his head. "It's just… maybe, weddings give me stress just by definition?"

"Hey, relax," Amara smiled at him again. "Don't worry, it's never gonna be your big scary wedding day, so…"

"Why that?"

The girl's last words made Johnny stop and look at her intently.

Amara looked back at him, first with a frown of confusion, but then a smile spread along her lips again.

"Because", she stepped closer to Johnny and wrapped her hands around his neck, "a: white is really not my color, and b: I don't think my favorite double-cheese Margherita can be a wedding cake… and any other is definitely not an option for me," she shrugged.

"Oh," Johhny chuckled, and then smiled as well.

"Oh, and it's not like I will ever let you go, so… don't worry, wedding is not your fate," the girl finished and pecked the guy's lips swiftly.

"Good," the guy murmured and hugged the girl as well, hiding his face in her hair.

At that very moment Johnny heard snaps and even through closed lids he could notice the flashes.

"Ugh," he groaned.

Amara leaned back and, to his surprise, Johnny saw a smile on her face. "It's okay," she said with her lips only.

"Could you kiss again, please?" one of the reporters asked.

"With pleasure," Amara smiled again, and leaned towards him.

"Okay, thank you, thank you," Johnny backed away from Amara and looked at the reporters. "Won't you go take pictures of someone else for a change?"

With that he strongly took the girl by the hand and headed towards one of the corners of the big hall that seemed relatively empty.

"God, is that tiring," Amara murmured and grabbed a glass of juice from one of the many waiters passing by.

"Kissing me?" Johnny frowned misunderstanding.

"Posing to cameras," Amara huffed. "You are so slow and funny tonight…"

"Why did we pose there then?" Johnny still couldn't understand.

"Because, well… you enjoy that, right?" the girl shrugged unsurely. "Paparazzi, newspapers, all that… so I thought you will be glad if I … well…play along…" she looked at Johnny questioningly.

The guy finally laughed. "So you acted like a professional IT-girl there because you though I enjoy it that much?!"

"Hey, I was not acting… what's an 'IT-girl'?" Amara looked at him confused.

Johnny chuckled for the final time. "It's not like I enjoy it that much I can make you suffer and go through this… by suffering I mean kissing me, of course," he faked a sad sigh and that made Amara laugh as well.

"Yeah, torture," she demonstratively sighed too and shook her head. "Okay, okay", Amara raised her hands, "I give up, I thought if I act like… well… ladies normally act when paparazzi are around, then…"

"I don't enjoy it that much anymore," Johnny shrugged. "So you don't have to strain yourself like that for me."

"Okay… well, if you once feel like going back to 'good old times', I'd strain myself for you anytime," Amara smiled. "With pleasure."

"Here you are guys… Mind if I join you?" Reed came from a side. He seemed tired.

"You okay?" Amara frowned.

"Not really," the man sighed. "The nanny called Sue and told her she needs help with Frankiln… but I had to stay… it's Ben's day, after all… I have to be here for him…"

"Come on," Johnny took another glass of champagne from a waiter. "Here you go, drink up!"

"Dr. Richards! Ms Pierce! Can I ask you a couple of questions regarding the last test of the serum you have invented…" several reporters ran up to them.

"Oh no, not again," Johnny murmured. "I'll leave you guys… had enough of that already…"

"Johnny, I won't…" Amara started, but the guy shook his head with a smile.

"Don't worry, it's fine… I will just wait for you there…" he swiftly pecked her on the cheek. "Enjoy your science!"

Johnny walked away into one of the corners, watching how Ben was dancing with Alicia.

"Big guy is good," he murmured to himself, surprised.

"But not as good as you are," a female voice came from a side.

Johnny turned his head and saw Frankie Raye.

"You? How did you…?" the guy frowned, now more surprised.

"Oh, come on, is that how you welcome your old friend?" the woman smiled, and the smile reminded Johnny of a predator.

"No, of course… uh… nice to see you…"

"Thank you, Johnny. How are you?"

"Fine, thank you… never better, actually."

"Still with that girl? How was her name… uh… Aquamarine?"

"Amara. Amara Pierce. And yes, we are together."

"Good, good…" Frankie nodded. "I heard she is now Reed's assistant?"

"Assistant? No, she is a scientist. They work _together_ with Reed," Johnny looked at the woman meaningfully. "Made a huge discovery recently. Heard of it? a serum that can cure genetic deceases…"

"Are you into science now?" the woman sounded surprised.

"Let's say I'm into scientist. A particular one," Johnny smiled at her.

Frankie smiled back, but the guy could see that was a fake smile.

"Hey there, enjoying the evening?" Amara came up to Johnny and smiled at Frankie. "Nice to see you again, Ms. Raye."

"Thank you," Frankie smiled at the girl too. "Congratulations, by on your science breakthrough! Major Woods would have been proud of his favorite _device…_"

Johnny saw Amara's face change, and slid a hand around her waist supportively.

"Yes, NGA did give me a lot, I can't disagree," the girl's smile returned. "And how have you be-…"

"The bouquet! Alicia's throwing the bouquet!" an excited female voice almost made Johnny jumped. Amara trailed off and shivered.

"God, how loud," she huffed.

"You going?" Frankie looked at Amara with irony.

"No, thanks, I'll pass. And you? Don't worry, I will stop Johnny from burning the bouquet this time…" Amara looked at the woman with a sarcastic smile.

Johnny couldn't help snorting.

Frankie's face changed. "I must go now. Excuse me," she nodded to the both of them and headed through the small crowd of girls towards one of the doors.

Amara huffed. Johnny pulled her closer to him.

"Sorry," he murmured into her ear.

"For what?" the girl looked at him surprised.

"For this…"

"Come on," Amara smiled, "nothing bad happened, right? So just forget about this…" she swiftly kissed him.

"Thank you," the guy smiled.

"Why are you not going?" Reed joined them. "Amara?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," she huffed. "don't want the bouquet to be burned, you know…" the girl looked at Johnny mischievously.

"Come on," Johnny's face changed, "that was unfair…"

"Kidding, Johnny, I'm just kidding," Amara shrugged, putting her hand over his on her waist.

"Not funny," the guy murmured.

"Sorry," Amara kissed him again. "Yes, you are right, not funny."

"More," the guy demanded, trying his best to keep his face serious.

"Huh?"

"I am still offended… kiss me again."

Amara laughed and pressed her lips to his.

Loud applause interrupted them. Turned out Alicia's sister caught the bouquet and was now happily jumping and hugging her boyfriend. Amara and Johnny joined the cheering crowd.

"Anybody wants a drink?" Johnny spoke after a while.

"yeah, come on," Amara nodded, "Let's go drink and have some fun…"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Okay, I am officially close to death," Johnny mumbled when the three of them entered their apartment in Baxter.

"Hey guys, here you are…" Sue entered the lobby with a smile. "How was it?"

"Amazing… I drunk a lot of Champaign you know…," Amara laughed, "but I never wear these shoes again," she took of the high-heeled shoes and flopped into a chair, closing her eyes. "Heaven…"

"Everything fine with Franklin?" Reed hugged his wife.

"Colic," Sue sighed. "But that is normal in his age… so yes, everything is fine."

"Alright, guys, I go to bed," Johnny stretched. "Amara?"

"Hell no, I'm staying here…" the girl mumbled, still not opening her eyes. "I can't walk anymore…"

"O-kay then…" Johnny came up to the girl and lifted her.

"He-ey, Johnny, what are you doing?" Amara laughed. "Put me down!"

"I'm just getting you upstairs to our room…"

"Oh, okay… see you guys tomorrow!" Amara waved her hand at Reed and Sue.

"See you," Sue laughed. "Did she catch the bouquet?" she lowered her voice, obviously asking Reed, but Johnny heard her.

"Nope, and she also said she'll never marry me…" he said loudly.

"What?!" Sue exclaimed.

"And I also said that I will never let him go away and marry anyone else," Amara added. "So don't worry, he's stuck with me. And so are you guys!"

"Great," Susan smiled. "See you tomorrow, guys! Sleep well!"

"So, I am stuck with you, huh?" Johnny laughed while carrying the girl up the stairs.

"Yep… you object?" she tried to keep a straight face, but chuckled. "God, too much Champaign," she huffed.

"Oh, so you are tipsy now?" Johnny looked at her with interest.

"Hell no… don't you even hope to use this situation," Amara pointed her finger at his face, and then chuckled again. "and yes, I am a little tipsy… does it always feel that funny?"

"Yeah, until it feels really bad," the guy snorted. "But I don't think Champaign can do this to you, don't worry… here we are," he put the girl on the bed carefully.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Okay, I will go take a shower…" Johnny took off the jacket. "Sleep well – in case you fall asleep," he chuckled.

"M-hm," Amara stretched. "You too!"

When after ten minutes Johnny left the bathroom Amara was curled up in the bed, asleep, still wearing the dress. The guy shook his head with a smile and headed to the bed. He carefully climbed up and pulled down the zipper on the girl's back, trying not to wake her up.

But when he already unzipped the dress, Amara suddenly rolled over, pushed him on the back and saddled him.

"Look who's using the situation now," the guy mumbled surprised.

"Well, someone has to do it, right," the girl shrugged, "if you don't…"she bent down and kissed the guy.

"Amara, you are not yourself now…" the guy managed to say.

She suddenly stopped the kiss and looked at him confused.

"What?" Johnny frowned.

Amara laughed loudly.

"What?!" the guy insisted.

"It feels like our first kiss, remember?" Amara said through the laugh. "When Reed used some serum on me – for the second time – and you were waiting with me making sure there are no side effects?"

Johnny smiled to the memories. "Feels like ages ago…"

"Okay, I understand last time you were afraid I won't remember anything next morning and think that you raped me… but what are you afraid of now?"

Johnny laughed suddenly.

"I am not afraid, I am…"

"Oh, maybe you are too tired?" Amara looked at him mischievously.

"Hell no I am not!" Johnny exclaimed.

"What then?" Amara moved her shoulder. "Oops, the dress fell…" she commented.

Johnny looked at what was revealed now, then grabbed the girl's waist and rolled them both over, so that now he was on top. Amara laughed.

"Yay, finally," she huffed. "So… can you _please_ start using the situation now?"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"Amara," Johnny murmured, putting his hand over the girl's waist, as they were preparing to go to sleep.

"Mhm?" the girl replied sleepily.

"You promise I am stuck with you?"

"Promise."

"Awesome," Johnny kissed the girl's neck. "Awesome," he murmured again before drifting into a sleep.

**The reviews are welcome! Thank you!**


End file.
